


Red

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Codependency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto love each other, in similar and different ways. It's a little like some mutual need to destroy and be destroyed. It's a little like love.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	Red

The riotous blue of the sea reminds Naruto of Sasuke. Something so calm and quiet, to wrap yourself in silk and find that the depths are much darker, the waves more violent, _something you dive into and die in._

His hair is black and fades into wispy sharp layers in the back, seasalt sticking to his hair like little gems. When Naruto touches it, it's soft in his hands. Sasuke sleeps on his lap on days when the sea is too much. Or is it ocean? Whichever is the deepest, most beautiful, most capable of the greatest violence. That one is Sasuke. 

He likes to watch Sasuke's breathing, just to make sure he's still alive. He's kept this habit from a childhood spent fearing the loss of his grandfather _Jiraiya_ during the night. When someone is precious, you grieve them before you've even lost them. It's a self fulfilling prophecy.

\--

There's something so pathetically vain about the way people always think they are the Lover; the one waiting for someone, the Someone who is Loved. And the lover is left waiting, by the side of the Object or looking at their back in some sort of distance.

And Naruto is the worst, most repulsive kind. He loves like he wants to tear into someone's chest and live there. He is constantly chasing after Sasuke's past hurts. Wants to know his first kiss, his last fuck, the first time his father ever frowned at him and made him feel small. Even when it makes Naruto want to die. 

Naruto wants to swim inside Sasuke's brain. Feel Sasuke's heart inside his own heart. Kill his family. Anyone who has ever so much as made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. Naruto won't be satisfied until he and Sasuke have achieved telepathy. Share the same brain jelly. He wants and wants and wants and doesn't understand if there's nothing to possess. Or be possessed by. Naruto wants mutual destruction. Some single minded obsession he feels is love. If you won't kill and mutilate me out of desire, _am I really loved?_

But Sasuke loves him. Will put his hand around his throat just to soothe him. Show apathy just to keep him crazy. Have him looking for the pulse of his love, then slip the leash of his hand a little tighter around Naruto's neck. It's a little like some mutual need to destroy and be destroyed. It's a little like love.

\--

Sasuke wakes up with Naruto's hand tangled in his hair, drool slipping down the corner of his mouth, leg wrapped around Sasuke's chest. It's a wonder they haven't fallen off the couch yet. Naruto's cheeks are flushed, the way it gets when it's warm. He sits up and kneels in front of him to poke at his cheeks. They're soft. He wants to bite them. 

He shifts his body up the couch to lay level with Naruto, moves his limbs tenderly and carefully, arranges them so that Naruto's arms are around him. It's rare to find someone who's desire and love knows no death. How can he not love someone like that?

\--

If Naruto dies before him, left him alone, a stranger to the world, his heart just a heart in the chamber of his body; Sasuke would destroy the world in his grief.

\--

"Sasuke?" It's more of a mumble than any coherent sound, but the syllables of Naruto’s mouth are as familiar to Sasuke as the dark blue sea of his eyes, "When did I fall asleep?"

Sasuke smiles at him, catches his soft mouth in a kiss. It's chaste, _careful._ Naruto's eyes are crusted with sleep, his dandelion blond hair is an artfully crafted mess. "I don't know. I woke up and you were drooling on my shirt. You don't know how to close your mouth even when you sleep, huh?"

Naruto seems to step out of his hazy half-dream then, face suddenly all flush with emotion. "I was just looking at you and then I-" he seems to catch himself then, changes the course of his words, "You know what? I'm hungry." He rubs his belly _the soft cotton of his yellow sweater wrinkled from sleep_ and bumps his forehead with Sasuke’s. 

"Okay." Sasuke's answer is easy. A given. When can he ever say no to him?

Naruto smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ uchimakiluv  
> tumblr @ sasukesdumpling 
> 
> comments are precious to me❤


End file.
